Brooke Burke
Brooke Burke Charvet (born Brooke Lisa Burke, September 8, 1971) is an American model, actress, dancer and TV personality. She won season 7 of Dancing with the Stars with Derek Hough, and she hosts Dancing with the Stars as Samantha Harris' replacement from season 10 to present. She has hosted the all-stars season in 2012, but the other season 7 contestants expect her did not return to the all-stars, but contestants like Pamela Anderson and Bristol Palin have returned. In August 2010, Burke hosted She's Got the Looks, for people who have been living for over 35 years like Tony Dovolani and some other females. In season 7 of Dancing with the Stars, only three perfect 30s were given to the season, all to the winner Brooke Burke. No perfect 30s were earned by the runner up and the third place contestant. Brooke Burke is 5 feet 7 inches tall and weighs 112 pounds (51 kg). It will be announced on November 23, 2012, along with Tom Bergeron, that she will be competing on the second season of Ben and Toad's Contest. Brooke Burke Charvet hosts the second round of the first shuffle of Wipeout Canada: All Stars Edition. During the 12th week of the first season of Ben and Toad's Contest, Brooke replaced Nicky Sapera to do the Arm Melter in the women's class. Half got: Nicky Sapera, Brooke Burke, Allen Ford, which makes 2 out of 3. The other half got Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal, Allen Ford, which makes them have all three correct with Sabrina Bryan. Quotes *"Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal and Allen Ford, make sure to eliminate Michelle Kelly." (Burke at the Sweeper for the first shuffle on the all-stars episode) *"The all stars of the Apprentice wants to bring back Marlee." *"Koto is still late." (Week 12) *"Allen Ford, win Arm Melter 16!" (Burke at Arm Melter 16 and she did that) *"Still in the middle of Heroes vs. Villains 2." (Week 4) *"Congrats Jiroemon Kimura for being the oldest man ever in history!" (Week 15) *"I thought tying the world's oldest people is bad!" *"There's the inside job!" (Week 12) *"December 24, 1897?" (Week 12 when Misawo Okawa says December 24 is the birthdate of Laila Ali) *"Cool!" *"Callin' again, young money." *"What the French? Marcelle Narbonne and Jeanne Calment!" (BATC 1 Week 4) *"What are you talking about? A flame or a shame?" *"Viola Knack?" (Week 17) *"KOTO OKUBO, you're fired as a host and we need to find a younger host!" (Week 14 of Ben and Toad's Contest 1) *"The Maggie Barnes milestone for Kimura is during season 2 of Heroes vs. Villains." *"April 19, 1897 is Koto Okubo's birthday? That's a glitch!" *"Bristol Palin!" *"Well. Good news. I see that one of the contestants on Heroes vs. Villains 2 made a Guinness World Record." (February 26 results) *"THAT's HEROES vs. VILLAINS Season 2!" *"A STROKE? We are mad! NOW Kimura must live long to see season 2 of Heroes vs. Villains and get ready." (Week 2 of Ben and Toad's Contest 2) *"Judges are not impressed with the double death of Eugénie Dauzat and Koto Okubo." *"The money is Cundal's to save." *"What? I have trouble breathing!" *"We're mad!" *"What? Mamie Rearden?" Dancing with the Stars Brooke and Derek won season 7 of Dancing with the Stars. Brooke and Derek's highest score: Viennese Waltz, Freestyle and Jive (30) Brooke and Derek's lowest score: Jive (a shocking 21) Brooke and Derek's average: 27.0 Career Television She hosted Wild On! on the E! network from 1999–2002. In 2001, Burke competed in the TV show host edition of The Weakest Link and was voted off in the second round. In 2005 and 2006, Burke hosted the CBS summer reality show, Rock Star, a series in which aspiring singers competed to front a rock band. Burke, along with Derek Hough as her partner, won season 7 of Dancing with the Stars. She later went on to replace Samantha Harris as co-host of the program. Burke began hosting season 10 of Dancing with the Stars alongside Tom Bergeron.Brooke Burke Is the New Co-Host of Dancing with the Stars In 2009 Burke hosted NBC's pre-show for the 66th Annual Golden Globe Awards with Tiki Barber and Nancy O'Dell. In August 2010, Burke hosted the third season of the TV Land series She's Got the Look, a modeling competition show for women over 35. She co-hosted the Miss America 2011 Pageant with Chris Harrison.There she is again: Brooke Burke, Chris Harrison welcome Miss America back to ABC Profile Brooke Burke took David Charvet's last name. She is currently on Wipeout Canada. Every time when the Sweeper occurs, she plays Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Magazine appearances She appeared in men's magazines such as Maxim, Stuff, Playboy and FHM. In 2007, she was listed as one of Blender hottest women of film and TV. Entrepreneuial ventures In 2007, Burke started a company, Baboosh Baby, which offers wraps for pregnant women. The company's website features a blog from Burke about her children. Books Burke's first book, The Naked Mom: A Modern Mom's Fearless Revelations, Savvy Advice, and Soulful Reflections, was published February 1, 2011, by New American Library. It features her reflections on motherhood, Hollywood, romance, and the challenges of creating a blended family.ISBN 0-451-23233-X Advertisements and videogames She was the voice and face of Rachel Teller in Electronic Arts' video game Need for Speed: Underground 2, and asks the "People and Places" questions in the video game Trivial Pursuit Unhinged. Burke starred as a playable character in the Burger King advergaming title PocketBike Racer and in Bi''g Bumpin'. '' Burke has fronted infomercials promoting a Swiss ball video home fitness workout named ''Gunnar Peterson's Core Secrets, and appears in the first video of the series, titled 20 Minute Full Body Workout. The infomercials have screened in New Zealand and Australia. Burke has also landed roles in several television commercials for Discover Card, Coca-Cola, Anheuser-Busch, M Professional Cosmetics, and Skechers. Trivia *She was born two days before former oldest living person Maria de Jesus, a Portuguese supercentenarian who gained that title from American woman Edna Parker on November 26, 2008, one day after she wins the show. *Only two teams picked her: Freddie the Cat and Sometimes They Come Back. *She was talking to Koto Okubo on December 17, 2012, one week before her 115th birthday and the day Dina Manfredini died and she passed it to Jiroemon Kimura. Other In 2012, Brooke has cancer and Koto Okubo was mad with her and the judges during the first half. Brooke Burke appeared in 2001 in a show. She was the second contestant voted off. She will appear in season 2 of Ben and Toad's Contest and at the time the show started, she was 41 years old after having cancer, but not dead. In December 2012, a contestant on the same season as her who was partnered with Alec Mazo was sent to the hospital. Category:Contestants Category:Ben and Toad's Contest season 2 contestants Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Picked celebrities Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100 Category:101 Category:102 Category:103 Category:104 Category:105 Category:106 Category:107 Category:108 Category:109 Category:110 Category:111 Category:112 Category:113 Category:114 Category:115 Category:116 Category:117 Category:118 Category:119 Category:120 Category:121 Category:122 Category:123 Category:124 Category:125 Category:128 Category:129 Category:1230 Category:131 Category:132 Category:133 Category:134 Category:135 Category:136 Category:137 Category:138 Category:139 Category:140 Category:141 Category:142 Category:143 Category:144 Category:145 Category:164 Category:147 Category:148 Category:149 Category:150 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fuckers Category:Mangoes Category:MEEMOS Category:Df Category:As Category:Darn its Category:Dasdfd Category:Stars Category:Stupid Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:0 Category:13413 Category:413 Category:242 Category:237 Category:Adfs Category:Ds Category:Fds Category:Fdsf Category:Dsf Category:Sdf Category:Madsf Category:Sdmf Category:Dsfmd Category:Sj Category:5834 Category:5423 Category:! Category:2!@! Category:@ Category:@!3@! Category:3!@ Category:32$ Category:324%@ Category:5$ Category:``` Category:` Category:`` Category:```` Category:`````` Category:1` Category:12`1 Category:3` Category:Parody Characters Category:Killers Category:Characters That Don't Die Category:Characters from Outside Annoying Orange Category:Characters with Clothes Category:Season One Introductions Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Enemies of Orange Category:Not Food Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Characters Played by Daneboe Category:Enemies of Marshmallow Category:Characters with silver badges Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Characters appear in films Category:Villains Category:Male Characters that didn't died Category:Characters with badges in the blog comment track Category:Models Category:Winners Category:Female Winners Category:Hosts Category:Contestants from Renfrew County Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Characters that get dancing Category:Contestants on May 15th Category:Contestants eliminated in the Sweeper Category:Contestants eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Contestants partnered with Derek Hough Category:1971 Births Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Season 7 Stars Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Background Toads Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Fired Contestants Category:Contestants eliminated in the Qualifier Category:Contestants eliminated in the Wipeout Zone Category:Helio's Enemies Category:Apolo's Enemies Category:Shawn's Enemies Category:Kirstie's Enemies Category:Sabrina's Enemies Category:Gilles' Enemies Category:Melissa's Enemies Category:Bristol's Enemies Category:Kelly's Enemies Category:Drew's Enemies Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Emmitt's Enemies Category:Joey's Enemies Category:Clarkson's Enemies Category:Burke family Category:Charvet family Category:Dance Troupe Members Category:Living people